


Cant’s into Cans and Dreams into Plans (Complete Version)

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Delphoire, Drastoria, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Hinny, M/M, Scorbus, jeddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I remember the fresh paint on the train, how shiny it looked the first time I stepped on the Hogwarts Express. It’s so...serene. Now I’m standing here almost 7 years later and I feel no different.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Delphi/Victoire Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Lily Luna Potter/Lysander Scamander, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter, Yann Fredericks/Rose Weasley
Kudos: 3





	Cant’s into Cans and Dreams into Plans (Complete Version)

Scorpius  
I remember the fresh paint on the train, how shiny it looked the first time I stepped on the Hogwarts Express. It’s so...serene. Now I’m standing here almost 7 years later and I feel no different. And for the last time I step into the compartment, taking my seat I look out and see father smiling, looking happy. Then Albus walks in...god Albus. My best friend Albus. Albus who smiles when I bring him sweets. Who smiles when I bring him pancakes with two blueberries as eyes and melted chocolate as a smile. I notice he gives me his classic wave. It brings out the happiness within him. Some classmates think Albus has no personality. Like he’s not happy anymore. That’s not true I would say. That’s not true. Albus is happy in his own way. His own...peculiar way. And that’s not a bad thing.  
Albus  
“Do you think we’re going to do well on the exam?” I ask him. I don’t know if he can hear me, his head is stuck inside a book like usual. “Mmmm.” “Is that a yes?” “Oh, sorry how rude.” “Definitely, I think so.” “Really, you think do you.” I love making fun of his grammar. He speaks like a sixty year old professor. “I can hear you, Al.” “Hey, you said you don’t read my mind!” “I say a lot of things Al, and that is one of them.” “Why, are you worried?” “You only ever talk about how annoying Fredricks is, which I think we can all agree is true.” He makes me laugh. He always makes me laugh.   
“Al?” I look up from the chess board. “Yes.” I mumble. “Is it weird that we don’t date.” “What?” I manage to say that out of my mouth. “It’s just that we’re not dating, you know?” “No, I don’t think I do.” “I mean, I don’t date and Rose is never going to happen” “So...” “So?” “I’m thinking on asking Polly out?” “Oh.” My voice sounds happy, yet sad. Classic Albus, doesn’t know what he wants. “That sounds like a question.” “It is a question.” “Why?” “Why do I want to go out with her or why is it a question?”   
Scorpius  
“Albus?” “Are you awake?” He fell asleep. I can tell because he’s smiling. He always smiles while he dreams. I see him shake. “Albus what’s wrong?” I suddenly almost jump to the other side of the compartment. “Hey, what’s wrong?” I start brushing his hair. “What’s wrong?”  
Albus  
I try to breathe but I can’t. I try to reach out to him but I can’t. I can’t even move. I try so hard to find him, but I can’t. I hear something. It sounds like Scorpius’s voice. “Hey, what’s wrong?” He starts to brush my hair out of my eyes. “What’s wrong?” I manage to say, “She killed you, Corie.” “She killed you.” I whisper softly, while a tear runs down my cheek. “No, I’m right here.” “I’m always right here.” “And I don’t plan to go anywhere soon.” “Strike that, I know I won’t go anywhere soon.” I hear his serene voice. But...god I love him, I don’t know in what way. But, I know I love him.   
Scorpius  
I have to tell him. I have to tell him. I have to tell him. But...oh I don’t want to. I love the train...I love him. I don’t know in what way. The thing the matters is I know I do. He’s my friend...best friend Albus...gloomy Albus...wait no, happy Albus. Albus. Albus. Albus. Albus who has problems with his dad. Albus who hates James...but, that’s normal because that’s his brother. Albus who is the sweetest little creature. Albus who saved me from her. We don’t talk about her. But I know we have to.  
I’m sleeping in my bed. Humming alt-J. ‘Please don't go, please don't go, I love you so, I love you so. Please break my heart.” I’m bored. Scorpius Hyperion don’t get bored. Oh my god...I lost my grammar skills. Or did I? Am I rambling in my mind? That’s a new one. My ramblings about ramblings are cut short, when my curtains are open. “Albus?” I whisper quietly. “Hey.” “I...um.” “I just...I had that dream again.” I swallow. That dream. “The bad one?” “There’s not really a good one, Corie.” “Oh, you only have bad dreams?” “Yeah, well since...nevermind.” He feels lost, I can tell. “Albus?” “Yeah?” “Do you want to listen to music on my Walkman?” “Yeah.” He almost laughs, not a ‘wow...you’re a freak’ laugh but, a happy one. I want him to laugh like that for eternity. I think I’d do anything to hear that laugh.  
Albus  
I lay my head on his shoulder. “Corie?” “Yeah?” “Thank you.” At that moment I realize everything will be alright. Maybe not forever but, it will. Live every moment like it’s your last. If I was in a book, this would be that ‘I love you!’ moment, but we’re not in a book. And I’m not sure about the second part. All I know is I’m here. I’m here in this moment and it’s amazing. In my head I repeat, ‘I am home, I am home’ and for once I believe it.  
Scorpius  
He fell asleep on my shoulder. My shoulder. Not the little window thing... well I should hope not he would get a kink in his neck. And that’s not good...well not good for posture...I suppose. People in our grade are always wondering ‘What am I going to do after school?’ That’s not the question for me. The question is ‘What am I going to do after?’ Not necessary meaning school or marriage life...is it bad thing I call it marriage life...no I won’t give into your rambling thing, mind. ‘Ha!’ I beat you. ‘I win!’ My mind sings. Just Albus...and once again I hear my mind rambling about Albus.  
Lily’s outside wearing her fairy wings. James is...flirting with the pizza delivery girl. Classic James. Albus is...walking towards me. And I’m laying in a chair looking into the glistening lake. I’m at the Potter’s lake house. I can’t believe I convinced dad to let me go. Dad doesn’t like...well he does like Lily,Albus,James...”Hey.” He gives me that wave again. “Hey.” I attempt to do the Albus wave back. “What are you doing?” “Mmmm...waving.” “Yeah, we’ll get your own wave.” He laughs and I smile so big that I think I’m going to hurt my jaw. He lays down in the chair next to me. “Is it just me or...is everyone in our grade weird?” I ask, almost fearing the question. He scoffs, “Not to break your bubble, but I think we’re the weird ones.” As he said that he took a pencil to make it look like he broke a bubble. “Since when was weird a bad thing?”  
Albus  
I am now fake sleeping on his shoulder. I wonder if he knows, but I know he wouldn’t act like it. He smiled. He knows. He doesn’t. I don’t care anymore. But...god I love him. I love him. I love him. I love him. I love how he smiles in his sleep and how he always cares for me even when I liked Delphi. Someone from the ministry was working on her case and...dad didn’t actually tell us how many years she got. But I would at least 3 if you kill someone. I’m trying to speak with a happier tone to drown out the sadness in my voice. I’m trying. Scorpius, I’m trying.  
Scorpius  
“Hey.” “What are you thinking about.” Is it me, I think inside my head. No. No, it’s not you. He takes his head off of my shoulder and wipes his eyes. “Sleepers?” “What is a sleeper?” He half laughs, half questions. “It’s like that thing you get in your eye when you sleep.”It’s kinda like the Tooth Fairy.” He laughs...again. And now I’m smiling. “Its nothing like the tooth fairy.” He laughs again and, then he smiles at me. He doesn’t have one of those smiles that shows your teeth. He has that kind smile that’s barely a smile, yet it’s so...adorable.  
Albus  
Scorpius. He’s thinking...again. I feel like I should ask him about it...’Hey Corie, whatcha thinking about’...no, that sounds weird. I sound weird. What am I doing. Being weird is a good thing, right? He’s thinking maybe I should be thing...about what. What is he thinking about. He did ask me what I’m thinking about, so maybe I can ask him. That’s logical, right? Say that’s logical. Who am I talking to? This is one of the saddest conversations I’ve ever witnessed.   
I’m sitting in the library. I grab a book off the shelf and try to to the first page. How does Scorpius read this? This is boring. I’m scanning the first page, when I realize I don’t want to read this. Who wants to read this? I get out of the chair and checkout the book. I walk into our dorm, and I sit down on my bed and I close my eyes. I wake up and walk over to Corie’s curtains and open them...”Albus?” He whispers quietly. “Hey.” “I...um.” “I just...I had that dream again.” He swallows. “The bad one?” “There’s not really a good one, Corie.” “Oh, you only have bad dreams?” “Yeah, well since...nevermind.” “Albus?” “Yeah?” “Do you want to listen to music on my Walkman?” “Yeah.” I feel relived. He knows how to make me feel better. I’m going to fail Herbology, but at lest I have my best friend with me.  
Scorpius  
I should tell him. I should tell him. Alright. Let’s give it a go. Not that hard...just don’t blurt it out. Whatever you do Scorpius just don’t say it randomly. You can do this. You can do this. And I can. I do. “Delphi got let out of Azkaban.” I blurt out. And I see that smile...god that smile turn into a frown.

Story: Cant’s into Cans and Dreams into Plans  
Chapter:   
Scorpius   
I see him looking at me and I feel so guilty. Unbelievably guilty. He sits up straight obviously uncomfortable. “What do you mean she got let out?” He asks through his gritted teeth. This is emptiness. “She...she got let out since she had a bad life, and someone vouched for her.” “Vouched?” “Yeah, like bailed her out, you know.” “Someone just picked her up?” “Cory, she’s a murderer it just doesn’t make sense.” “I know Al, I know.” I feel awful. I slouch trying to disappear. “She won’t hurt us, she staying with this girl and she has a therapist, she won’t hurt us now.” “How do you know that?” “She’s weak she was in Azkaban for three years.” “It’s not enough I hear him mumble.” “I know Al, I know.” Emptiness.  
“She hurt you Scor, she killed you.” “No, I’m right here, I’m right here.” I say as my voice starts to break. I walk over to his bed. “She killed everyone.” All I can do is hug him. “James, Lily, dad, mum, and you.” “Al, after my mum died I was in so much pain.” “I thought the world had ended but I had you.” “I have you, and you made that so much easier.” “Remember at the funeral when you found me crying in the bathroom?” He nods. “And you walked over and held my hand and you said ‘everything will be all right’ you said ‘it’s going to be hard but you have me’ and you will be fine and in time you will be too.” “I promise.” Emptiness.  
Albus  
“OK.”OK, I will be fine and I can be fine. I will be. Scorpius said so himself. “OK.”he says “Do you want me to read to you?” “Yeah.” He grabs his backpack off of his back and opens the zipper to get the book. “Hey are you ok?” He asks me “No, but I will be.” “Will Jane Austen help?” He asks as he holds up the book. I sit next to him and he reads to me. “Are you wearing nail polish?” I ask him. “It’s clear, it doesn’t count.” “Oh, I think it does.” He laughs quietly. “Sure, Al.” “Sure.”  
“Scor?”I hear him knocking things over in the bathroom. “You OK?” I ask him as I’m knocking on the door. “Go away!” “Scor, please.” “I’m fine, now will you go away?” “Let me think about that...no.” “Please, go away.” “I’m not gonna leave you alone Scor, please.” I watch as the door knob turns,and he opens the door, and I see him turned around. “Why are you turned around?” “I look ugly.” “What would make you think that?” “I look all cry...y.” “I know that’s not true, just turn around, I’m promise you look fine.” “OK.” He whines. He turns around. “Now do you understand why I didn’t want you to see me?” “You look fine Scor, I don’t understand why you were such fretting about it.” While I’m looking at him, I walk over to him and take his hand in mine. “Everything will be all right and it’s gonna be hard but do you have me and in time you’ll be fine.”I held him close and from that moment on I realized he is my best friend.  
Scorpius  
He fell asleep again but he’s all right and that’s all that matters for now, and when we get off the Hogwarts express and walk to the grounds of the castle that’s what will be worth it just us walking around in the castle in the daylight at night...doesn’t matter as long as he’s with me and I am with him. We will always be there for each other no matter what obstacle gets thrown our way. I can tell this for a fact. Delphi, you once said that we belong together, and I am thankful for meeting you. You brought us together in the most amazing way and in the worst. I may be unlucky but I know I’m lucky inside. You weren’t trying to help us but little did you know that you brought us the best gift you could’ve ever gave us. So, sitting here thinking about you and this is to you Delphi...you can’t hurt me, you can’t hurt Albus, and you can’t hurt anyone in between. Because you have no control over me and you have no control over Albus and you have no control over anyone else, and as long as I believe that you can never hurt me, and if you want to help me, and I mean truly help me then good luck. Delphi, good luck I hope you have the best life and I hope you have a good life. And I hope no one ever hurts you again the way you hurt us, but you can’t hurt us anymore and I will never hurt you. I put the letter into an envelope and throw it into the wind of Hogwarts sky and maybe one day she’ll get this letter and she’ll read it and she’ll think she’ll be blessed and that I wrote this letter and hopefully that someone else loves you. And that someone cares and I care we all care, and if you find this and if you ever need help, then come to Malfoy Manor and I will help you, and I will welcome you into my home. And I will love you, goodbye Delphi. P.S. You are my friend whether you like it or not and you always will be.  
Albus  
“Scor, what are you doing?” He asks. “What does it look like I’m doing?” “I am writing a letter.” “Why are you writing a letter and who is it to?” “Well, hello Mr. policeman and I am actually writing it to Delphi.” “Why are you writing a letter to her?” He asks angrily. “I want to let her know that she can’t hurt us anymore after all of this and she has no power over us at all and if she actually truly wants to be our friend then I will let her.” “Why why would you let her be your friend, she won’t be my friend.””Albus I can understand you’re upset and that is totally reasonable considering the consequences and everything but she deserves it she...she went through basically hell and back.” “She was abused and hurt as a child and then she had the same done to her at jail do you even know what that’s like?” “She killed Craig...she killed Craig!” “Albus, I know but if you keep on repeating that, it’s not gonna make it untrue, it’s not gonna make it better and it’s not gonna stop it from hurting us, but we can stop it from hurting us by not thinking about it and not letting her have the power over us, and if she doesn’t have the power over us then it’s not worth it, and she can’t...she can’t do anything about it, and she can’t hurt us.” “Do you want her to have power over us, and keep hurting us for the rest of our lives, and hurt us, and she will know that she hurts us, and she will be pleased with her life or do you want her to not be pleased?” “Do you want her to show her what we are doing that we are not going to give in to her happiness.” “We are not gonna let her live on our pain, and to keep on hurting people and keep on hurting Craig.” “We are not gonna let that happen, I’m not gonna let that happen.”  
Scorpius  
Dear diary,  
I am 10 years old today, double digits, the big birthday, but really mum says that the big birthday is 16 or an 18...anyway she did say that I would get enough presents...well really she gives me more than enough presents. Since I’m 10 I can get 10 presents I can pick out 10 amazing candies at Honey Dukes, and father is going to take me and it’s going to be the best birthday ever. Wish me luck and happy birthday! P.S thanks to Hector for talking to me, you’re a good friend.  
Dear diary,  
Change of plans it’s a week later I still haven’t got my candies. And Mum has a cold. I must not bother her obviously I don’t wanna hurt her feelings by waking her up from her eternal sleep. OK. Sorry, that was a joke. That was a bad joke tell. I hope she wakes up soon it’s not nice to feel bad. P.S Thanks for listening diary.  
Dear diary,  
Mum is in the hospital and I’m really worried. I can tell father is too because he’s drinking. Not a lot though. Only one glass, though he doesn’t drink so that’s very concerning. I would say to me probably not to a lot of other people like my friend Albus’ uncle Ron but still for him it’s not good. P.S. Thanks.  
Do you diary,   
I haven’t talk to you in about a month. Its progressed and I don’t mean progressed in a good way. I don’t mean it in a way that makes you happy like you’re making progression on your grades like you got an F and now you’re up to a C. I mean that she’s dying. Thats what I mean and there’s no better way to put that. Even if you write it in cursive letters or in a cool font on a computer and I don’t even have a computer. So, I can’t make it any better to say that it’s getting worse and it’s the worst. P.S. All I can say is thank you.  
Dear diary,  
She’s dead. My mum’s dead.

Delphi  
I’m cold. I’m so...so cold. Help me. I think. I need to get out of here, but I don’t know how. My shoulders hurt because the bed is going into my back. My eye is bruised because I fell over, and it’s embarrassing to say that the Lord’s daughter fell over and hurt her eye. My gray jacket can’t even keep me warm and even for a second when I think it does the water from my cell splashes on to me and makes me cold again. I’m tired. I’m so tired of eating bread. I’m so tired of staying in my bed. I’m so tired. I’m so tired. I’m so tired. I can hear footsteps and I know that’s never good, but for moment it will just give me one small bit of hope that maybe it’s someone I know. I look away but I know the guard is opening the door and I know it’s going to be bad news not good because I’m in prison and I am in the worst prisons of the possible prisons and I know I’m not getting out anytime soon. “Delphi?” I hear a calm and serene voice say my name and I think how is that possibly a guard. They’re mean and cruel and with some hope I look over my shoulder and see her.  
Victoire  
I grab my shoes and hurry out the door and I think today’s gonna be a great day. You have a chance to change someone’s life. A chance to make someone better. An hour later I reach the shores of Azkaban island. The guard opens the door “Delphi?” I say and I tried to sound calm because she’s gone through so much, so much pain and so much hurt and try to speak to her in the most nicest way. “Hi Delphi, I am Victoire you will be staying with me.” “I’m a therapist I can help you.” I say it and I don’t know if she’s gonna say ‘I don’t need a therapist’ or if she’s going to help me but she’s simply just nods and I feel sad for her because she now knows she needs help.  
Delphi  
I tie the laces of my shoes and get out of the bed do you need a hand and he asked me and I said no but she helped me anyway because she knows I’m lying and in this form of lying it’s a good one because I can get helped she holds my hand and she walks me down the halls of the prison. She takes me to the storage room where they’re holding my stuff and she gets me my wand and my bag. “Here you go.” She says. She has a quiet voice...a calming and soothing voice. That is the best kinds of voices. “I’m going to help you.” “Why do you want to help me.” I say and she looks at me and she says, “I understand and I looked into your case and it interest me and I just wanna help you.” “I don’t really need a reason do I?” I just nod my head in agreement and she takes my hand and I sit down on the carriage and I begin the journey of going back to home.  
Victoire  
She’s resting her head on the door, which I made sure is closed that she doesn’t fall out. I work with a lot of but they don’t have half an interesting story as hers. While I’m looking at her she doesn’t look like a murderer. She looks like a girl raised by wrong people. Not like the people I usual work with. She looks like I could help her. It will take work and I know that. And possibly take a lot of time. But, I’ll get to know her and then I can help her. Once we arrive on the ground I help her out of the car. I don’t know what she has gone through, but I can tell it was a lot. “Delphi, would you like to go out to eat?” “Whatever you want is fine.” Alright. She seems nice. That means either she wants to start over or she’s tricking me. And I don’t think this girl could be tricking me. “Alright, we can order something.” Not too much later, we arrive at my flat. “You can stay in the guest room.” “It’s the 2nd door down the hall.” “Thanks.” I nod at her before she goes into her new room. I walk over to my nightstand to collect her trial info. “Are you settling in well.” She nods. “I’d like to go over some things about your past, if that’s alright.” “Sure, what do you want to know?” I motion my hand toward the couch and she sits down. “You grew up with the Rowles, correct?” “Yes.” “What was that like?” “Never likes me much.” I nod. “I get that, I grew up in an orphanage.” “You did?” I nod. “I get what it’s like to be the odd one in the crowd.” “Would you mind looking this over?” I say as I hand her the papers. “Just to make sure the information is all correct.” “Alright.” Now all I can do is wait.  
Delphi  
Victoire seems alright. Since we have similar lives. I know she’s lying because I know she’s a Weasley. It doesn’t bother me. She’s obviously feels bad for me and is trying to make me feel better. It’s not working. “I’m done reading the papers.” “Great, is the information correct?” “Yes, except my age.” “They said I’m 24, I’m 22.” “Ok, I’ll mark that.” I watch as she corrects the document. “How do you know I’m not lying?” I ask her and she looks up smiling. “I just know, Delphi.” She’s nicer than anyone I’ve ever met. Usually people just don’t care and don’t make an effort. She cares and is making an effort. She’s wrong about one thing, though. I don’t really need help, I can manage on my own. “Alright, I’d like to know your story, Delphi.” “Alright.” So I begin to tell her how I got here. “I was born a little bit before March, I don’t know the exact date.” She just writes down in her little notebook. I find it...peaceful. “I was born at Malfoy Manor in England.” “My full name is Delphini Fauna Riddle.” “My parents are Tom Riddle and Bellatrix Lestrange.” “And being the only child of Lord Voldemort, I am able to speak Parseltongue, and I am the only known living heir of Salazar Slytherin.“ “I’ll just start from the very beginning, I guess.” “I was born in secret around 1997 or 1998.” “Since Rodolphus was in Azkaban, Euphemia took me in for gold.” “Let’s just say, she’s not very fond of me.” “I used to ply with her Augurey when I was a kid.” “I didn’t go to school or have any real friends.” “When I was 17 Rodolphus was released from Azkaban, and he told me about the prophecy.” “That’s probably in there, though.” “He convinced me to pretend to be Amos’s niece, and then that’s how I ended up killing Craig.” “And all that.” “Ok, is there anything else you want to talk about?” There’s a million things I want to talk about. I want to talk about how I was forced to stay inside. I want to talk about how I only wanted a family. I want to talk about...everything. “Nothing I can think of.” I end up answering, knowing I’m going to regret saying that. “Can I read over the documents?” “Sure.” She hands me the pages. I scan the pages.  
Physical appearance  
Delphini has brown eyes with blue eye-shadow, and had hair that was of a silvery colour with blue tips.  
Personality and traits  
Delphini was extremely calculating, demonstrating a keen intellect and profound talents for manipulation and exploitation, much like her father was when he was younger. Exactly like Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange, Delphini was intensely sadistic, being easily able to cast the Cruciatus Curse with malicious intent and proving to be a dangerous opponent for even Harry Potter. Aside from being malicious, Delphini was independent and highly determined, orchestrating a complicated plan to restore Voldemort without any immediate assistance that she didn't gain through manipulating or exploiting other people, something Voldemort himself had possessed. She was ruthless and easily capable of killing in pursuit of her goals, or even being at the wrong place at the wrong time (i.e. Craig Bowker Jnr), another trait shown by both her parents. Despite being this dangerous for her ruthlessness and intelligence, Delphi was fierce-tempered and could lose control of herself if something didn't go according to plan, which happened to be another trait she had inherited from her parents. Her temper led to her attacking Harry Potter when he was revealed to have been disguised as Voldemort, as she was self-righteously angry that he had fooled her and that he had destabilised her plan so much. When Harry and his friends defeated her, she begged for death or to be Obliviated, indicating that her pride had been crippled by her being defeated by him. Similar to her father, Delphini has an obsession with Harry Potter to the point that she even claimed that she had studied him and knew him even better than her father ever did during his lifetime. Despite having a very similar background as her father, such as being raised without knowledge of her parents for a long period of time after a relationship of a one-sided love (her mother's obsessive love was very much similar to that of her paternal grandmother's), and living under the guardianship of a strictly business-minded party without being loved for their entire childhood, Delphini deviated from Voldemort's consequential inability to love at all. She has demonstrated a tremendous devotion to her father despite not even knowing him personally, and unlike him, she aimed not for conquest, revenge nor destruction, but to simply be with him. “Thanks.” “No problem.” “Here are the other pages.” She hands over some other pages that I start to read.  
Magical abilities and skills  
Duelling: Delphi was an extremely skilful duellist. She quickly defeated the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Harry Potter, and it took the combined might of him, Minister for Magic Hermione Granger and seasoned duellists Ronald Weasley and Draco Malfoy to defeat her, showing her exceptional proficiency in martial magic.  
Dark Arts: Delphi demonstrated considerable talent for dark magic, using both the Cruciatus Curse and the Killing Curse successfully. The use of both of these Unforgivable Curses require power and ability, showing her to have been a very powerful and malicious Dark Witch.  
Charms: Delphi was shown to be talented with charms, as she was capable of placing a powerful Confundus Charm on Amos Diggory to fool him into thinking of her as his niece convincingly and easily disarming Harry Potter with the Disarming Charm. She was also able to cast other charms such as the Locking Spell, Levitation Charm and Fire-Making Spell effectively.  
Transfiguration: Delphi was shown to be skilful in this branch of magic, as she was capable of performing conjuration, a very advanced form of transfiguration, by conjuring vicious, luminous ropes of light with the spell Fulgari to bind Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy in 2020.  
Parseltongue: Delphi was a Parselmouth and could thus magically speak to snakes, a rare trait she inherited from her father, Lord Voldemort. She used Parseltongue code to conceal her room.  
Flying: Delphi was able to fly without support, much like her father, which itself is a remarkable magical feat few wizards and witches have ever been capable of doing.  
Wandless magic: Delphi was gifted with Wandless magic, as she was capable of locking doors with her hands while confronting Harry Potter without using her wand. Her ability to cast spells without her wand meant she possessed spectacular magical skills, like her formidable parents.  
Acting skills: As with her father, Delphi was a very talented in acting, projecting a personality completely different from her true motives. With a little charm work, she was able to disguise herself as the caring niece of Amos Diggory. She made Albus and Scorpius think of her as a kind person who wanted to help them in their noble (if not misguided) goal of bringing Cedric back to life, hiding her true agenda of bringing Voldemort back from death. She hands over a few more pages.  
Possessions  
Wand: Delphini owned a wand, which was of an unknown length, wand wood and wand core. It is unknown where she obtained her wand from, but it was most likely purchased from Ollivanders in Diagon Alley, with her being a witch from Great Britain. Delphini was capable of performing incredibly powerful magic with her wand, including the Dark Arts, and she used it extensively during 2020 during her time travelling mission.  
It is unknown how Voldemort and Bellatrix felt about their daughter since they died while she was still a baby. Considering the love and admiration her mother had always had for the Dark Lord, the birth of their mutual daughter would likely have been a great joy and pride for Bellatrix. It is not known why Voldemort wanted a child, as he did not feel a need for love and disliked the idea of becoming emotionally attached to anyone. Harry, at one point, refers to Delphi as "The Ultimate Horcrux," implying that Delphi served as an alternative form of immortality for Voldemort. It is also likely that as Salazar Slytherin was the only person Tom Riddle had apparent respect for, he wished to preserve the Slytherin Bloodline into the 21st Century.  
In the alternative timeline created via a mistake by Scorpius and Albus, Voldemort had apparently put Delphi (known as the Augurey) in charge of the Ministry; Dolores Umbridge (Headmistress of Hogwarts in this timeline) constantly informs the Augurey with dispatches about everything that is going on in Hogwarts while the Augurey herself gives instructions to Draco Malfoy (Head of Magical Law Enforcement of the Ministry of Magic in this timeline), e.g. how to deal with incidents involving wizards killing Muggles and bribing the Muggle Prime Minister with gold in such cases. Some students in Hogwarts openly quote the Augurey's motto that "the future is ours to make", indicating that the Augurey was probably a famous and respected force as well as an inspiring example in the wizarding world of this timeline.  
It is therefore likely that had Voldemort lived, he would have considered his daughter an exceptionally faithful servant, something like his right-hand minion or deputy, and given her more power than he usually allowed his Death Eaters. It's notable that in this alternative timeline Delphi has her own official symbol - the bird emblazoned in a fascistic manner - that is widely used in this world, just like the Dark Mark, the official symbol of Voldemort. In the Ministry there are Augurey flags flying down with this symbol, while there are flags with the Dark Mark in Hogwarts. None of the Death Eaters ever had their own individual symbols and none of them ever had individual titles or alias, having just a collective name for their group, while Delphi was operating under her personal and unique alias "the Augurey" in this timeline, rather than being known just as another top Death Eater.  
Voldemort and Bellatrix kept her birth a secret, most likely because it may have placed her in danger, since Voldemort was considered the most powerful and dangerous Dark wizard of the time, while her mother, Bellatrix Lestrange, was the Dark Lord's most loyal lieutenant and Death Eater.  
Delphi was curious about her parents, and wanted the chance to know them. She went to great lengths to meet and save her father, even meddling with time to create a future where he lived, which shows she had some love for him. After she was defeated by her cousin Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, she begged for death instead of having to face the fact that she failed her father.  
Despite never knowing either of her parents up close, Delphini inherited many traits from both of them: cruel, sadistic, violent, independent, lack of conscience, ruthless, obsessive, manipulative, cunning, intelligent, talented, secretive, dominating, and an explosive temper when things do not go her way.  
Other relatives  
It is not known how many of her relatives felt about her, or if they even knew she existed.  
Her guardian, Euphemia Rowle, was not very fond of her. She only raised Delphi for a reward, and always told her she would meet a sticky end. It appears that Euphemia did not see or treat her as a member of her family and simply kept her in her household for the sake of the money she received.  
It is not known whether her maternal aunt Narcissa knew about her, but it is likely since Delphi was born at her home. If Narcissa did know, then it is possible that she continued to keep the secret to protect not only her niece but also her own family from the public reaction to the idea that the Dark Lord had a child.  
Delphi’s cousin, Draco, had no knowledge of her existence. By the time he did discover who she was, Draco had given up believing in the same Pureblood values his parents had, and when he met Delphi, he had no affection or sympathy for her and her attempt to revive Voldemort. Instead he helped apprehend her, and took her back to the future to be sent to Azkaban. As Draco had bad experiences around Delphi's father and didn't seem to have the best of relationships with her mother who was his maternal aunt, any family loyalty to her would have been limited at best.  
Delphi faked a friendship with her first-cousin-once-removed, Scorpius Malfoy for a while. She helped him time travel to save Cedric Diggory, while pretending to be Cedric’s cousin. Scorpius even trusted Delphi to help destroy the time turner. However, Delphi later turned on Scorpius and broke his wand, going as far as to make him time travel with her before leaving him stuck in the past. Scorpius had no love for her, even when finding out about their family connections, and along with his father, sided against her and helped Harry Potter duel her.  
Harry Potter, being a distant cousin of Delphini through her father Voldemort, was unaware of Delphini's heritage until he investigated it. At first, Harry was shocked and horrified that Voldemort left behind a child to carry out his legacy, but after defeating and capturing her, he felt sympathetic towards her as she only wished to see her father. Nevertheless, Harry refused to let her alter the past simply to fulfil that one wish, insisting that no one can change their own life by tampering with time.  
Delphini was also a fourth cousin to Albus Potter through his mother Ginny, as they both descended directly from Phineas Nigellus Black. Albus trusted Delphini, but once he discovered her true intentions he, alongside his friend Scorpius, did all they could to help their parents stop her.  
Amos Diggory  
Delphini originally had an affectionate relationship with Amos, even calling him "uncle". She went with him to find Harry Potter’s house in the hope of saving Cedric Diggory. However, Delphini only used him so she could revive her father who killed Cedric. She used him as a cover for who she really was, and did not really care for Cedric’s life other than for her own dark motives. When Amos found out that Delphi was claiming to be his niece, he had no problem with correcting the information, pointing out he couldn’t possibly have any nieces. It is possible Delphini was using the dark arts (possibly the Imperius Curse) to control Amos on some level to help protect her cover of pretending to be his niece.  
Rodolphus Lestrange  
Delphi claimed that it was her stepfather Rodolphus who came to her and told her of her heritage. It is unknown how Rodolphus felt about her, since she was the illegitimate child of his wife and his master. It is possible that he, like Bellatrix, had only gotten married in order to follow the traditions of their pure-blood supremacist families. He may have been proud of the fact that his wife was chosen to be the mother of the child of the Dark Lord as he was a loyal follower of Lord Voldemort, while it is also possible that he may not have any romantic feelings for Bellatrix and that the idea of her having sexual relations with another man did not offend him.  
Rodolphus and Bellatrix were both loyal Death Eaters. He may have sought out Delphini and told her the truth as a way of remaining faithful to his master. He may have also been the one to give her some training in magical arts. Delphini could fly unsupported, something that her father had done and who might have also trained Rodolphus to do.  
Etymology  
The name Delphini may be related to Delphinus, a constellation in the northern sky. This constellation is said to depict a dolphin, and its name derives from delphinus, the Latin word for the marine mammal. Alpha Delphini is a blue-white hued main sequence star of the constellation. The House of Black, Delphi's mother's family, had a tradition of naming children after stars and constellations.  
In Greek mythology, Delphyne was the name of a female dragon who was appointed by her mother, the earth goddess Gaia, to guard the Pythia, commonly known as the Oracle of Delphi.[18] Some myths describe Delphyne as being a half-maiden, half-snake creature similar to Echidna.[18] This could be a reference to Voldemort's inhuman appearance, and his relationship with Bellatrix Lestrange, a human.  
In the alternate timeline, where Voldemort won, Delphi operated under alias "the Augurey". In the wizarding world, Augureys, also known as Irish Phoenix, are sinister-looking black birds that they believed foretold death when they cried. It is very similar to her father's chosen name, Voldemort, which means "flight of death" in French. Augurey is derived from the Latin word "augury" meaning "omen or portent of the future."  
Observing the name 'Delphini' analogically, as presumably many have done already with the name of Voldemort's familiar: 'Nagini', the suffix '-ini' denotes femininity in Sanskrit and similar languages. Naga alone, means snake or male snake;  
‘Delphini' may also refer 'Delphinium', which is a genus of flowers that include the larkspur. This would tie into Rowling's theme of giving her characters names that refer to flowers. “It’s really detailed.” “What you did is serious.” “I know that.” “But, how did they find this much information on me?” “The ministry takes cases very seriously.” “All I’m saying is, it seems like a whole lot for three years of prison.” “I can understand that.” “But, this is just how it is.”

“Why hasn’t he owled or something?” “Harry.” “I know, I know.” “I just...he tolerates me again.” “I know you want to be close with him, but you need to give him the time.” “It’s been three years and he still mad...three years, Ginny.” “Harry, I know it’s hard to connect with him, but you have to understand that what you said really hurt him.” “I know it’s like he’s in his own world and I can’t reach him, you know?” “I know, but whatever he’s thinking is on his mind right now.” “He’ll realize that when he needs his dad when he’s ready.” “You’re so good with him...it’s how do you do that ?” “It took a while to listen to everything he said and understand.” I sigh and sit down on the couch. “I can tell you a few things that’s going on at school.” “Really?” She nods. “Nothing too personal, I’ll just give you the basics.” “Ok.” I say. “Ok...um...Yann Fredericks is being nicer to Scorpius this year...so far.” “What about Albus?” “I’m thinking.”  
—————————————————————  
“Mom?” “Yes, Al?” “It’s Albus, and I’m worried about Scorpius.” “Ok, what’s wrong?” “He’s acting all weird...kind of like a flustered when he talks to me.” Oh, young love. “Do you think he could like you?” “He does like me.” “I mean as a...romance...type.” “What!” “No way!” You seem happy about that.” “I mean no way.” “You should tell him.” “I will...on the train.”   
-————————————————————— “If I tell you this...you can’t let Albus know.” “That’s...okay, okay. “Remember last summer when Scorpius was acting weird?” “Kind of.   
—————————————————————  
“Mister...mister Potter?” “Yes, Scorpius?” “How are you?” He asks. “Good, but I don’t think that’s what you wanted to ask me?” I ask and motioned for him to sit on the couch. “What’s wrong, Scorpius?” “I’ve been worried about Albus.” “I see, anything particular?” “He’s just acting a bit strange.” “What do you think caused this?” “It’s probably something I said...you know how I ramble and never stop...I probably just said something that upset him or hurt his feelings.” “I understand, maybe it’s how you said it’s not what you said.” “Probably...I’ll go ask him thanks, Mr. Potter. “No problem, Scorpius.” “Yeah, I remember.” Albus likes Scorpius.” “Yeah, I know.” “Silly thing to say, Ginny.” She shakes her head at me and chuckles. “Not like that, love...like that too.” “But...what...how else could he like him?” It all made sense know. Why he hasn’t been close with me. Was he afraid of me afraid of telling me? He shouldn’t be. I wouldn’t care. Sure, it would be strange to have Draco over for Christmas or Thanksgiving. The thoughts went rushing to my head and that’s why they always talk about their friendship and...and does Scorpius like him? Of course he does,that’s what he was saying over the summer it made much more sense. Does Draco know? Of course he does. “Harry?” “Yes?” “You’re right, yes...just surprised.” “Is Albus gay?” It makes more sense for Scorpius.   
—————————————————————- About an hour later we’re still sitting on the couch, drinking tea, and talking about Albus. My mind is suddenly wondering so many questions. “Has he always been?” “Yes.” She smiles. “Did he tell you?” “The summer of fifth year.” “Really.” She nods and provides a bittersweet smile. “That long?” She nods again. “Why didn’t he tell me?” “He was just nervous, he’ll tell you when he’s ready.” He’s just nervous. The words keep on repeating in my head. It means he doesn’t trust me. And it’s going to hard for him to believe that I do. I’ll just give him space. And then he’ll tell me.  
—————————————————————-  
For the past hour, I’ve been looking online about life. How to understand someone. How to, how to, how to. After about a million websites, I decide I should write him a letter. That’s the proper thing to do, right? That’s how I should handle this.   
—————————————————————-  
Dear (Son) Albus,  
I wish it were easy to tell you what being a man entails, all I can say is that for most of your life you will battle between who you think you want to be, and who you truly are. Society will tell you that being a man means muscles, and a sports car, and a wall street job with a 401k. I want to let you know that it is perfectly acceptable to have all those things, but it is also perfectly acceptable to not adhere to what others will want from you. I want you to know that it is okay to grow up wearing dresses and putting on makeup and performing in plays. I want you to know that it is also okay to play soccer or tennis or football. Whichever path you choose, I will clap my hands until they are red and raw in the front row. I will be your biggest cheerleader no matter what you do, or who you love. Respect everyone, and not in a way where you hold the door open for them or buy dinner on the first date, but respect them in a way that shows that you truly understand just how equal they are to you. I want you to know that you can love whomever you’d like. I will love the person you choose because I will know that they bring out the lovliest side of you. Regardless of their gender, sex, culture, or race. They will be everything to me, as you are. They will be your guiding light, and for that I will always be grateful to them. Whether you love men or women, you will always, and , yes, sports are wonderful but don’t feel trapped by them. Don’t feel like you need to care about which teams have made it to the World Series or what the score is to the Holyhead Harpies game. Don’t let others make you feel like less of a man because you can’t fly on a broom perfectly or have no hand eye coordination to play Quidditch with the guys. Your manliness should never be measured by simplistic attributes that society will tell you that you need to possess. Instead, your manliness will be based upon the love you carry with you as you live your life. There will be days that I will yell, or scream and punish you. Understand that I am only human and sometimes I won’t always know just what it means to be a father, but I do promise to try my best. There will be days that you want to hate me or slam a door in my face. These are the days you will look back on and recall just how flawed we all are- even the people we think are our perfect heroes. Above all us, what I want you to understand is that the man you become will be a culmination of the people you influence and the lives you touch. Many will boast that being a good man has to do with honesty, and integrity, and power. Partially they’ll be right, but what I need you to understand is that being a good man comes from owning the humanity you were born with to treat everyone around you like the beautiful thoughtful humans they are. To see past your own wants and desires and fears, and truly feel what those around you need. When you learn to give exactly what the ones you love need, and not just what they want, is when you’ll begin to grow and expand to see yourself as the man you were meant to be. I look forward to this day, and I will always be proud of you.  
Love, always,  
Dad (your very proud dad)  
—————————————————————-  
As Albus closed the letter, a tear rolled down his cheek. He felt at home. And truly loved. By all. For once in his life.

I know what I want to say, but life isn’t that perfect.   
———————————————  
Dear Dad,  
As I am writing this letter, I have thousands of thoughts running through my mind.  
Through this letter I wanted to express my love for you that is honestly hard to put into words.  
Do you know how much you mean to me? The memories of childhood days and all that you have done to make our home a happy place and growing up such fun.   
I can still recall the walks we took, the games we played; those confidential chats we had while resting in the shade. This letter comes to thank you Dad everything you have done for me, that shaped my growing-up days. No words of mine can tell you, Dad, the things I really feel; but you must know my love for you is real and lasting.  
You made my world a better place. I'll keep these precious memories as cherished souvenirs.  
Your Son.  
———————————————  
I don’t send it. I write it again and again. Again. And it will never be enough.   
———————————————  
Dear Dad,  
All my life, I have wanted to be perfect. To succeed. To be enough for you and many others. I now realize that I do not need to be perfect. For you or anyone else. Thanks for helping me realize that. I didn’t realize that at first. That you were helping me all this time. And not hurting me or just not helping me move along in life. That’s not true. I thought I was the problem, when I was really the answer. There’s nothing you can do. Not anyone. I have to do it myself. Be myself. Not for anyone. And when I’m ready, I will reach out to you. So, thank you. Thank you for helping me, but not changing me. And most of all, living me for me. Not anybody else. Now there’s nothing else I would change about me or my family. I realize we are different people. Very different people. And that’s okay. That’s what makes me, me. Even if I have not done any of the things you have. I know in my heart you have been the perfect Father for me. For you have taught me the life lessons I need to learn. The greatest of the great. And no matter how old I am, I will always be your son. And I’m glad I am. And I’m glad your my dad. I wouldn’t have it any other way.  
Your son, Albus.  
—————————————————————-  
Dear Mom,  
Thank you for being there when I took my first steps in the world and for holding my hand until I got there. Thank you for being my partner in crime. Thank you for punishing me and teaching me that to succeed in life I need to play by the rules.. Thank you for yelling at me, even when I sobbed and screamed about how much I hated you. You didn’t deserve the cruel names I called you. Thank you for guiding me into becoming the person I am now. Thank you for interrogating any brave person enough to speak or act rudely to me.Thank you for telling me that a lot of boys in the world are not worthy of my love and attention; and thank you for meaning it. Thank you for offering your shoulder to cry on after my first devastating crush and to listening why it can’t ever happen. You sensed I was upset and didn’t even have to ask. You comforted me without even saying anything; you put your arm around me and opened your ears to all of my jumbled words and tears. Thank you for listening. Thank you for showing me exactly the kind of boy who I deserve to love me, and feels lucky to love me. Thank you for being exactly who you are to my mother, so that I can know in the inner strings of my heart that love exists and that I will find it for myself. Even in my own life when I lost hope, you showed me that love is the strongest force in the universe. Thank you for teaching me to never let go once I find it, and fight for it when I need to. Thank you for believing, for hoping, for smiling, for laughing, for teaching, for loving, for supporting  
In short, thank you for everything.  
With love,   
Your Son, Albus.  
—————————————————————-  
Dear Scorpius,  
I've known you for almost 7 years, and I never really got to say thank you for being such an awesome friend. You've always been there for me, and I know so well that you will have my back no matter what. But over the years, I've come to realize that you've become a part of me that I hold so dear. I need you now not just because you help keep the smile on my face, but also because you make me become a better version of myself. I just can't believe we made it this far. I've never met someone as genuine as you, and I hope you stay that way always. You've become a huge part of my life. I assure you that we will work together to keep our friendship strong. You make me feel hope. I feel comfortable and secure with you, it's like I have nothing to worry about. When I’m with you I feel the Earth move. When I think of this whole big world and its billions of people, I wonder how we even found each other. I will be eternally grateful that I found you and that you found me. How easy it would have been not to show any interest in one another when we first talked. Instead, we both chose to listen as we looked into each other's eyes. We understood that the person we were meeting would be different and unique. Finding each other was a miracle and keeping our love alive will be another part of that miracle. I promise to do all that I can to keep us together, and I know that you will, too. What I'm trying to say is simple and true? I'm falling in love with you.  
Sincerely,  
Albus.  
—————————————————————-  
Dear Albus,  
I am writing you this letter to tell you how much you mean to me, and to thank you for coming into my life. You are something I never thought could exist for me. You are the best thing that has ever happened in my life, and I don't regret telling you how I feel. I haven’t been through many relationships, or any at all. But you happened; you came into my life and stole my heart away from the day I met you. At first I was confused. I didn't really know what I wanted, considering I was 11. I didn't know if I wanted to take a chance again and actually take you seriously. So, I decided to come close to you as a friend and find out who you truly were first and what you were really like. You seemed cool, nice, and funny--some things I really liked in a guy. So I took a chance and got together with you. In the beginning, things didn't seem to go very well. I actually had my doubts about you, and I wasn't sure you were actually taking me seriously. But it was too late to turn back. I had already fallen for you from the day I first met you, and I wasn't really looking forward to giving up so soon. I tried so hard to know you. I wasn't going to let you go so easily! Well, time has passed, and I have discovered new things about a new me. You have truly changed me. Still, I'm scared, because I'm growing a deep feeling inside my heart that I just can't explain. I truly don't know what your feelings are, but I don't want to force you to tell me something you don't really feel towards me. I want to receive love and trust from you when you truly mean it. All I ask of you is to show me that you care for me, and to also trust me the way I trust you.  
Sincerely,  
Scorpius.  
—————————————————————-  
They sent the letter at the same time. As their owls flew away, they made there way to the Great Hall. Both of their lives changed. For better, than the worse.

“Crisp.” Albus asks holding out a piece of a chip. “It’s half eaten.” He snorts. “That wouldn’t stop a true crisp eater.” I’m about to laugh just as Lily pushes me away and into the the counter. “Oi!” “Trying to kill me!” “Stop being so dramatic, Jamie.” “Lily!” “I almost burned you with the rolls!” “Take those roller skates off!” “If you can catch me I will!” “Jamie, give me a push.” “Yes sireee!” “Excuse me!” “I’m a L A D Y!” “What does that spell, James?” “Much of you to say.” I mutter and scoff. “What does that mean?” “Nothing bad.” I mutter as I turn my head. “Mom!” She yells. “James is being angsty again!” “Oh My God!” “Lily!” “I’m not.” “You are!” “You are muttering mean things!” “I said nothing!” “Then why’d you scoff?!” “Are you serious?!” “Mom!” We stop arguing as we hear a door slam shut. “Well, I should have taken the crisp.”  
———————————————  
As I sit down to the great hall, feeling accomplished. I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look to see the one and only Scorpius. “Hi!” He says as he waves to me. “Hi, Scorpius.” I wave back. ‘I miss you.’ I want to say, but I don’t. He will get the letter later. How later? What if I made a mistake. “You sent me a letter?” “Wh...what?” “I saw you writing one.” “Oh...yeah.” “I guess I did.” “Cool, I sent you one too!” Mostly everyone from the Slytherin table looks up at that. “Your being loud.” Fredricks says. “Shut up, Fredricks.” “Albus!” “What?” “He was being rude.” “If that’s the case, then we can eat in the bathroom.” “Come on Albus.” He says as he offers his hand for me to take. “We better take our business elsewhere.” He says as we start to skip out of the great hall. “Sorry...about that.” “That’s alright...that’s you.” “Helping me.” “Your nice like that.” “Nothing compared to you.” He looks at the ground and mutters, “Well, thank you.” “Your welcome.” I say. “Sure you’re okay?” He asks me. “Yeah, just nervous.” “What about, my best friend.” He asks as he puts his arm around my shoulder. “Remember that letter we were talking about?” I ask him as I fiddle with my thumbs. “Yes?” “It’s kinda of a big deal.” “Oh...that’s okay.” “My letter is too.” “Oh...okay, maybe we could open them at the same time.” “That’d be nice.” “In different places though.” “I’m worried how you’d react.” He looks up and smiles at me. “If it’s what I think, then we’ll be just fine.” “Alright.” “Scor?” “Yeah.” “Sorry, I lashed out on you in the train?” “That’s fine.” He says; swatting his hand. “You had every reason too.” “No...I didn’t.” “I acted like I control what you do every second.” “And...for that I’m sorry.” He nods and pulls me into a hug. “You are forgiven, completely.” “Thanks.” “No...thanks to you.”  
———————————————  
Now I’m just waiting for the letter. I hear a tap at my window. Please let it be his letter. It’s definitely mail. It’s a letter. Oh god. It’s his letter. It says Albus in cursive. In his handwriting. And it has a heart on it. What am I doing? Open it! I listen to my senses and grab the envelope. “Sorry Merlin, it’s important.” I say to my owl. Knowing that she can’t understand me. I open it.  
Dear Albus,  
———————————————  
He likes me. Actually. I didn’t think that was possible, but he does. How long do I wait to go see him? How long? I hear the door opening. The door opening by the same blond haired boy who I stood up for when he got called albino. The blond haired boy who cared for me when I thought the world hated me. ‘Why me?’ I once asked. ‘Why me?’ I ask again. This time in a good way.  
———————————————  
I’m waiting. I’m waiting. I’m waiting. How is he going to respond? I mean...I think he likes me. But what if he means as a friend? Like ‘Scorpius I love you, but as a friend.’ Oh. That would be awful. I would hope for a better turn down. My mind stops rambling as I heard two pecs from Rowena. ‘Should probably let her in.’ I think as I make my way towards the window. As I open it, I find a letter that says Scorpius. That’s Albus’s writing. It’s in a cute bubble font. That’s my favorite font. He says ‘it’s bubbly like me.’ I open the envelope and begin to read.  
Dear Scorpius,  
———————————————  
I got to find him. I run down the hall. “Hey!” “Sorry!” I say as I’m giving the librarian a ‘sorry’ wave. I see him sitting with an anxious look. He’s sitting on the floor. I walk up to him and sit down. “Albus.” I say. “Scorpius.” “Did you get my letter?” I nod. “Did you get mine?” He nods back. I start to talk first. “Al, you are the source of my joy.” “My happy beginning and ending.” “And so much more.” I’m about to talk, when he starts. “Scorpius, I love you more than I ever thought I could love someone.” “And I’m glad it’s you; I share everything with you.” “And that’s what it makes me feel so comfortable with you.” I smile widely and nod. “Ditto!” I say and he chuckles. “Thank you.” He says. “No, thank you.” I say back. I want to ask if I can kiss him. But, I don’t need to. He’s already kissing me. Not all great kisses happen like they do in movies. Like I’m Gone with the Wind or in Romeo and Juliet. And many other muggle literature. He held out his hand to me. And as we intertwined our fingers I realized ‘I am home.’ Usually home is your house or a place you like to be. But, it’s a person for me. My best friend, in fact. He makes me feel at home. And I do to for him. This is what an acorn is. The starting of something great. Amazing. Beyond. After he pulled away, he kissed my thumb. “From the tips of your fingers to the depth of your belly, remember?” He asks and I smile. I don’t even realize that a tear is rolling down my cheek. “Hey, what’s wrong?” “Nothing.” “Absolutely perfect.”

Dear Scorpius and Albus,  
I'm sorry for what I did to you. I'm really ashamed of what I've done. The truth is that I was feeling a lot of things. I can never think clearly or make a decision. I am nothing without guidance from someone. I really did want to be your friend. And I am so sorry about everything. I’m asking for you to believe me. I’m not a perfect person. So far from that. I’m not a great friend either. At times I do get selfish and rude, but I don't mean to be that way. Sometimes I do stupid things for my own benefit. I make others feel bad, so I’ll feel better. And now I realize that that’s wrong. A part of me always knew that. Ups and downs are a part of life. You shared really important things with me and trusted me. It frightens me. And I’m sorry for everything. I realized that right away. Why do I hurt other's feelings? I have been thinking a lot lately about what went wrong and what makes me feel so awful. I was just so head-over-heels hurt and angry with you and anyone you know and that is related to you. TharI did some foolish things, really foolish things. Beyond just foolish. Sometimes I feel that if people don't give me all their attention when we speak that I’ll hurt them. And I don’t mean to. That’s the worst part. I know you have been busy and have a lot of pressure at school. I'm just not used to it. I am sorry for what happened and I really want a fresh start. I’m not asking for friendship. But, just to consider forgiving me in time. I want things to be as they were before everything happened. Where you didn’t know me. And if I could, I would change that. I know that I've hurt you, so I'm asking for your forgiveness and hope that we can start over again. I never had any social reactions as a kid, so I don’t really know how to do this but...I really cherish those moments when everything was going great. I hope you can find pity for me in your heart to forgive me. I’m so sorry.  
Sincerely,  
Delphi  
———————————————  
“That’s nice of you.” Victoire says as she brushes her hair away so it won’t get in her food. “Thanks.” “Here, you deserve it.” She says as she hands me a piece of cake. “Your about to be off house arrest.” She smiles. “Great.” “What?” “It’s just...I kinda like it here.” She takes my hand. “You can stay.” “But...” she puts a finger to my lips. “My house, my rules.” I laugh quietly. “Okay.” She leans in and kisses my nose and then my lips. “You really think I’d kick you out?” “I wasn’t sure.” “Now I am.” I say as I lean in for another kiss.  
———————————————  
“When’s Al getting here?” Teddy asks. “Soon hopefully, you know how he is.” “Remember that time when dad told him to wear a jacket and he didn’t want to?” He nods. “It was freezing outside, yet he never showed that he was cold.” Draco taps my shoulder. “What did Scorpius and Al say about bullies?” “Ashat.” “Short for ass hat.” I burst out laughing, followed by the rest of us. “God...are they really graduating?” “Yeah.” Teddy nods. “He hated the place.” “Yeah.” “Does he now?” “I don’t know, if he does he has Scorpius.” “Hi!” We’re greeted by a rosy cheeked boy and greesy rat. “Hi Scorpius!” I wave back. “Hi James.” He says. “Hey greesy rat.” “Shut up.” He mumbles as I pull him into a hug and ruffle his hair. “James...let me go.” “Sorry little bro, but this is what big brothers do.” “L e t M e G o!” “Okay...no need to get angsty.” “Runs in the family.” I hear him mutter. “I heard that.” He sticks his tongue out at me. “Albus?” “Over here!” I holler. “Hi dad!” He exclaims. “Albus...I am so...proud of you.” He scoffs. “No, really.” “For what?” “Graduating.” “For surviving.” He lets dad hug him.  
———————————————  
“Malfoy, Scorpius.” The headmistress calls as Scorpius walks out onto the stage. “Potter, Albus.” Albus walks into the stage with the biggest smile I have ever seen. “Thank you all for coming out tonight for the graduation.” “Whether you are graduating, know, or are related to someone who is.” “It’s time to recognize those who have won awards.” “Valedictorian...” she pauses as she opens the envelope. “Rose Granger-Weasley!” She exclaims as Rose walks onto the stage. She takes the mic. “Thanks so much!” “Thank you for this opportunity to be able to have this prize in the first place.” “It means so much to me for those who have come to celebrate with me and my classmates.” She hands the mic back. “St. Mungos healing internship...” she says as she opens the envelope. “Scorpius Malfoy!” She announces as Scorpius take the mic. “Thank you very much!” “I don’t know if all of you know this..., but when I was 11 I lost my mum to a blood curse.” Scorpius looks back at Albus and they both smile. “Once I learned that St. Mungos has an internship, I worked hard to reach those expectations.” “My family and my boyfriend slash best friend Albus.” He motions time Albus. “Helped me reach this goal.” “I couldn’t have done it without you.” He looks at his dad when he says that. “I know that life isn’t easy, but it makes it easy when you have people you love to help you through those hardships.” “Thanks so much.”   
———————————————  
“Hey, are you alright?” I ask Scorpius once we’re off stage. “Yeah, just emotional?” “For a good reason.” “Thanks.” “You did great.” “All I had to do was write a speech.” “With all the right words and you did.” I pull him into a hug. “I don’t want to leave.” “I know.” “I don’t want to either.” He looks up at me. “If you don’t want to leave, then I don’t want to.” He pulls me into a hug. “Come on, let me show you something.” “Okay.” He takes my hand as we walk down the hall. “Don’t peek.” “Okay, eyes closed.” We continue walking until we’re outside. “Okay...sit down.” “Okay.” “Now tilt your head back.” “Okay.” “Now open your eyes.” “Okay.” When he opens his eyes, his face lights up with joy. “Al, it’s beautiful.” “Thanks, I hope that’s the right one.” He sits up and kisses me. “You got it right.” “Everything right.” We smile at each other as he holds me close and as we look into the night sky at the Scorpio constellation. “Move in with me?” “What?” “If you want to.” “I’d love to.” “To the stars.” He says. “And to beyond.” I say. And the curtains close on our journey.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Leave kudos if you like my story. Have a great day! 🐍


End file.
